


A tus pies

by Kikinu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Estoy para servirle, Décimo Vongola.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A tus pies

— Estoy para servirle, Décimo Vongola.

Mukuro se arrodilla frente al Capo, besándole el anillo con el símbolo de la Famiglia.

Tsuna se muerde el labio inferior, mirando con nerviosismo la puerta de su oficina. Pueden haber pasado los años él haber madurado un poco, pero los escalofríos y todo lo que le hace sentir Mukuro posiblemente no cambien jamás.

— D-deja de hacer eso, Mukuro.

Su Guardián de la Niebla le otorga una sonrisa depredadora y Tsuna tiene ganas de temblar. Recuerda a tiempo ya no tiene quince años y que es el líder de la mafia más importante en el mundo, así que logra no lloriquear como un chiquillo.

Mukuro apoya su frente en las rodillas de Tsuna y este ahoga un suspiro.

— Sólo creí que te gustaría saber que soy fiel a _ti_ , Tsunayoshi-kun.

— Eso ya lo sé. No tienes que hacer… mmm… estas cosas. Es vergonzoso.

Por supuesto que Tsuna sabe que Mukuro es fiel a él y no a los Vongola, el ilusionista se lo dejó muy claro cuando lo liberó de Vindice.

Mukuro acaricia uno de sus muslos, sin levantar el rostro. Tsuna suelta un pequeño gemido y se odia por ser tan débil.

— Mukuro, basta. Va a entrar alguien y…

Pero antes de que pueda terminar de hablar, el hombre lo agarra de la camisa y tira hacia abajo, besándolo. Tsuna gime dentro del beso y se desliza de la silla, hasta quedar de rodillas frente a su Guardián.

Mukuro lo abraza por la cintura, acercándolo más a él y puede que Tsuna esté perdiendo un poco la cordura, porque cualquiera de sus otros Guardianes podría llegar en cualquier momento y no es como si Mukuro fuera el más querido entre los Vongola como para que lo encuentren besándose con el Jefe.

Bueno, besándose o algo más, claro.

Extrañamente, es Mukuro el que rompe el contacto, dejando a Tsuna haciendo un mohín con los labios, molesto.

Mukuro suelta unas de sus particulares risitas.

— No te preocupes, Tsunayoshi-kun, podemos seguir esto por la noche. Si alguien llegara a entrar e interrumpirnos ahora yo no estaría muy feliz y dudo de que tu quieras que yo destruya parte de tu hermosa mansión, ¿verdad?

Tsuna suspira, aún sin soltar al hombre. ¿En qué momento se sumó al carrusel de locos que rondan su vida?

Mukuro comienza a pararse pero, antes de que lo haga, Tsuna le da un beso rápido. El ilusionista lo mira sorprendido, con una sonrisa algo burlona en su rostro.

Tsuna no puede evitar sonrojarse.

— Para que no se te olvide que eres fiel a _mi_.

Su Guardián ríe, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

— Jamás, Tsunayoshi-kun. Estoy a tus pies, lo sabes.

Claro que lo sabe, todos lo saben. Lo que Tsuna espera que nadie se de cuenta, es que él también está a los pies de Mukuro.


End file.
